


1st Year

by HowIsEverythingTaken



Series: Super Junior in Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowIsEverythingTaken/pseuds/HowIsEverythingTaken
Summary: Ryeowook is excited to go to Hogwarts. And not so excited to join his older brother here. What he doesn't expect is meeting a very confused and curious muggle-born and surprisingly adventurous pure-blood.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon, Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: Super Junior in Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545724
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Houses and ages

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know English is not my first language so excuse any errors. If you see any please let me know!

This is only informative chapter so you don't get lost. The story starts in next chapter.

The ages are a lot different for the sake of the story.

Kim Heechul - 3rd year, Slytherin  
Choi Siwon - 3rd year, Griffindor  
Shin Donghee - 3rd year, Hufflepuff  
Kim Yesung - 2nd year, Slytherin  
Lee Hyukjae - 2nd year, Griffindor  
Lee Donghae - 2nd year, Hufflepuff  
Cho Kyuhyun - 1st year, Ravenclaw  
Kim Ryeowook - 1st year, Hufflepuff  
Park Jung-soo - 1st year, Hufflepuff

There may appear other K-pop groups


	2. Chapter 1

Kyuhyun continued reading his book. The other boy in the compartment was looking out the window in disbelief, his eyes practically shining as he kept bumping his leg.  
Kyuhyun looked at him after a moment ,,Excited?" he asked, closing the book. Other boy looked at him and nodded, seemingly embarrassed.  
,,Wait until you get to Hogwarts. Your mouth will fall down." chuckled Kyuhyun.  
,,Really?"  
,,Yeah, trust me! Hogwarts is amazing."  
The boy smiled ,,I'm Jungsoo, but I prefer Leeteuk." he extended his hand and Kyuhyun shook it ,,I'm Kyuhyun."  
They talked some more and Kyuhyun became more and more interested in Muggle world Leeteuk was telling him about.  
The train started moving and the two looked out of the window. They changed theme and now it was Kyuhyun's turn to tell Leeteuk about Wizarding world.

,,Are there any classes you're looking forward to?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,Well… I think herbology could be good? My mum's a florist so I know a lot about flowers-"  
,,What's a florist?" asked Kyuhyun curiously. Jungsoo was about to explain when the door opened and inside ran a boy with brown hair, breathing heavily. The sitting duo stared at him for a second, confused.  
,,Are you okay?" asked Leeteuk. The boy nodded ,,Yeah… yeah I'm fine…" he looked out to the hallway, before closing the door, sighing ,,Can I sit with you here?"  
The two nodded and he sat down next to Kyuhyun ,,I'm Ryeowook."  
,,Kyuhyun."  
,,Jungsoo, but please call me Leeteuk."  
Awkward silence fell over them. Ryeowook felt as if the awkwardness was going to drive him crazy.  
,,So… Why were you running?" asked Kyuhyun. Ryeowook scratched back of his neck ,,I didn't want to sit with my brother. And he tried to catch me." he was so thankful to Kyuhyun for breaking the silence.  
,,Oh… Okay…" nodded Leeteuk, smiling ,,Eh, do you have any idea what house you'll be in?"  
,,Hufflepuff sounds nice." said Ryeowook ,,But I don't really care. As long as I'm not with my brother in Slytherin." he shrugged.  
,,Honestly I have no idea where I'll be. And it doesn't really matter." said Kyuhyun, waving his hand.  
Few minutes went by and Kyuhyun with Ryeowook were in middle of explaining Quidditch to Leeteuk when the door opened again to reveal a girl with bushy hair ,,Have you seen a toad? A boy, Neville, lost it." she said.  
Kyuhyun shook his head and Ryeowook waved her off, too frustrated with explaining to think about being polite ,,What do you mean you don't understand? It's easy!"  
,,I don't know, Ryeowook. It sounds more confusing them math and that's something."  
Ryeowook's eyes went wide ,,How can you compare math to Quidditch?!"  
The girl shook her head and left.  
,,It's confusing! Why is there so many balls? Why is there so many players? What's the point of other players if you just need to catch snitch to win? It doesn't make sense!"  
,,Did you listen to anything I just said-"  
,,Calm down before someone comes here to yell at you both." said Kyuhyun  
×××  
The trio sat in a boat and as they were nearing the castle, Leeteuk couldn't close his mouth. The place was breathtaking.  
,,Tell me I'm not dreaming." he muttered.  
,,I can pinch you if you want." said Ryeowook making Kyuhyun chuckle.

Inside the castle strict looking woman, professor McGonagall, explained to then how they'll be sorted and left again.  
Few feet away from them was standing a boy with messy black hair and round glasses. Leeteuk noticed how people were whispering and pointing at him. He turned to his two friends ,,Kyuhyun, who's this?" he asked.  
,,You don't know?" asked other boy. Leeteuk shook his head, feeling embarrassed for some reason.  
,,He's Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived? Nothing?"  
,,I have no idea what you're talking about."  
Ryeowook explained to him what he could before they were taken to the Great hall.  
Leeteuk's mouth fell open once more upon seeing the ceiling.  
,,It's enchanted to look like sky outside." said Ryeowook, smiling ,,Isn't it pretty?"  
,,It is… Wow…"  
On the stool in front of teacher's table was old hat, it's wrinkles looking like eyes and mouth. When it started to sing, Leeteuk felt like fainting.  
His mum was not going to believe this.  
The sorting started right afterwards. Kyuhyun was one of the first called. The hat didn't think long before putting him in Ravenclaw. Leeteuk was sorted before Ryeowook. Both were send to Hufflepuff. Kyuhyun gave each of them thumbs up as they went over to their table.

The sorting ended after some time and the headmaster gave a speech. It was mostly boring, but one thing caugh Leeteuk's attention.  
,,And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." said Dumbledore. Few people laughed, but rest stayed quiet.  
,,Is he serious?" asked Leeteuk. Ryeowook next to him shrugged ,,Must be…"  
,,This year is going to be though on Prefects." muttered boy next to them. Ryeowook looked at him questioningly ,,What?"  
The boy turned to them ,,Someone will feel adventurous and try to get to third floor. Perfects will have to guard it."  
Leeteuk blinked few times ,,What's a Prefect?" he asked.  
,,Really? That's what you find most fascinating?" sighed Ryeowook ,,I'll explain later."  
,,Don't be so rude. I'm Shindong." said older boy.  
,,Nice to meet you." said Leeteuk, smiling again.

The food appeared in front of them. Kyuhyun looked at Hufflepuff table, chuckling when he saw Leeteuk staring at the table with wide eyes and open mouth.  
Ryeowook laughed as well, patting Leeteuk's shoulder.  
×××  
Leeteuk was delighted when he found out he and Ryeowook shared a room. Apparently it was only the two of them. For now. Shindong seemed sure someone will eventually show up as their roommate, but that didn't bother the two that much.  
They were sitting on their beds, already changed to their pajamas.  
,,So…" started Leeteuk, making Ryeowook look at him ,,What's a Prefect?"  
And so started long explaining of Hogwarts dynamics and positions.


	3. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun was sharing the room with three people. They were clearly friends. And they were _loud._  
It was three in the morning when he couldn't take it anymore.  
,,Can you shut up already?!" he asked, turning around to glare at them. The trio went quiet, looking at him. One of them - Kyuhyun was sure they called him Taehyung - rubbed back if his neck awkwardly ,,Right… Sorry…"  
The other - Namjoon was it? - nodded ,,We will be quiet, sorry for disturbing you…"  
,,You don't have to be rude." said the last one - Jimin? - pouting. In any other time Kyuhyun would start to argue, but he was tired and as long as they were quiet he could sleep. So he just turned his back to them and finally fell asleep.  
×××  
Next morning he was already in the Great hall when Leeteuk and Ryeowook came inside with another boy. They were talking about something, Ryeowook was throwing his hands in the air, frustrated.  
Kyuhyun smiled and went over to them, sitting next to Leeteuk.  
,,I give up!" said Ryeowook dramatically.  
,,What happened?" asked Kyuhyun, taking a toast.  
,,He happened! At this point I think he's doing it just to make me angry."  
,,Quidditch?" asked Kyuhyun. The third Hufflepuff nodded. Kyuhyun smiled at him ,,Kyuhyun." he extended his hand.  
,,Hoseok." he shook Kyuhyun's hand.

,,What do you have?" asked Ryeowook, looking over Kyuhyun's shoulder.  
,,Charms and then Herbology. You two?"  
,,Double Transfiguration." said Leeteuk.  
,,We should go or we'll be late." said Hoseok.  
×××  
Kyuhyun was sitting at the back of the class and for some strange reason his roommates decided to join him. At least he was now sure he got their names right.  
The professor explained the spell they'll be doing.  
Vingardium Leviosa.  
After few tries Kyuhyun managed to get his feather few centimetres to the air when next to him something exploded and his feather catched on fire. He watched as it fell back down and turned to dust. He turned to his side to see Namjoon with burned feather, staring at it, while the other two were dying laughing.  
,,How did you manage that?" asked Kyuhyun curiously.  
,,I have no idea." said Namjoon. Kyuhyun started to laugh as well.  
×××  
,,Turn a march into a needle. That's supposed to be easy!" muttered Ryeowook. Leeteuk sighed staring at his own match that was now made from iron, but still a match. Ryeowook for a change had a needle made of wood.  
,,I mean… It could be worse." said Hoseok from behind ,,At least you haven't blown up anything."  
The two turned to him _,,What?"_  
,,I have a friend in Ravenclaw and he blows up everything."  
,,That's strangely motivating." said Jungsoo, turning back to the match.  
×××  
Kyuhyun had no idea he had Herbology with Slytherin. He knew not all Slytherins were bad, but with Malfoy there… It was surprising the lesson went without anything happening.  
He was on his way to meet Ryeowook and Leeteuk before lunch, but in his way to them was said blond talking to two other boys. Leeteuk waved at Kyuhyun and he waved back to signalise he saw them. He tried to go around three Slytherins without being noticed, but luck wasn't on his side.  
,,Hey, you! Cho!"  
Ravenclaw sighed and turned around ,,Yes?"  
,,You're hanging out with that muggle-born?" he sneered.  
,,Do you have a problem with that?"  
,,I thought your family has some standards."  
,,He's certainly better company than you."  
,,You want people to treat you like a blood traitor?"  
,,Gladly if it means I can have friends."  
,,Listen to me, Cho. That Mudblood-" Kyuhyun fisted his hands, ready to defend his friend when third voice interrupted them ,,I would keep quiet if I was you, Malfoy."  
They turned around to see a boy with longer black hair frowning at them. Malfoy seemed like he wanted to say something, but left.  
Older Slytherin shook his head at him before turning to Kyuhyun ,,You're Kyuhyun, right? I'm Heechul. Ryeowook's brother."  
Kyuhyun nodded ,,Thank you." he muttered.  
,,Kyu? What happened?" asked Ryeowook, suddenly appearing by his side, Leeteuk behind him.  
,,Malfoy doesn't know how to keep quiet." said Heechul ,,Your friend was ready to beat his life out of him."  
Ryeowook looked at him and nodded ,,Let's go eat." he said, dragging Kyuhyun away.  
×××  
,,Your brother seems nice." said Leeteuk when they were eating.  
,,He is." nodded Ryeowook.  
,,Then why you didn't want to be with him in Slytherin?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,Sibling rivalry." shrugged Ryeowook, almost choking on his food when an owl flew over his head. It landed on Kyuhyun's shoulder, dropping a newspaper in front of him. Kyuhyun caressed it's head and it flew away.  
,,What is that?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,Daily Prophet. Wizarding newspaper." said Kyuhyun, giving it to Leeteuk ,,Have a look."  
Jungsoo took it and opened it. On main page was small date when was the newspaper released: September 12th.  
Leeteuk was scanning the pages curiously ,,This is amazing." he muttered.  
,,Gringotts got robbed?" asked Ryeowook, ripping the newspaper from Leeteuk, reading it himself.  
,,Do you think it had something to do with the third-floor?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,What? Why should it?" asked Leeteuk.  
Kyuhyun shrugged ,,When I was at the bank for money I saw Hagrid. He seemed like he was carrying something important."  
,,So what? You want to investigate?"  
,,Yes."  
Hufflepuff duo looked at each other then back at Ravenclaw as if he was crazy.  
,,What? Aren't you curious?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,Are you crazy? Did you listen to what Dumbledore said?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,He was just trying to scare us. C'mon you two. This is still a school!"  
Ryeowook stared at him for a moment ,,You know what? That's actually really good point."  
,,Are you serious?!" asked Leeteuk.  
,,Of course I am. It's still school so it can't be that dangerous."  
,,Let's go. Today at night." said Kyuhyun with a smile and twinkle in his eyes.  
,,You two are crazy."  
,,You don't have to go with us." shrugged Ryeowook.  
,,Of course I have to. Someone responsible should go with you."  
,,And that someone is you?" asked Kyuhyun making Ryeowook chuckle ,,Let's meet at midnight. In front of the Trophy room."  
Ryeowook nodded and Leeteuk sighed.  
What did he get himself into?


	4. Chapter 3

Kyuhyun looked around and ran up the stairs. Leeteuk and Ryeowook right behind him.  
They entered a corridor, flames were lit as they were going causing Leeteuk to stare at them. They stopped at the end of the corridor in front of door.  
,,Wait." said Leeteuk before Kyuhyun could open it ,,Do you really think it's a good idea?"  
,,Probably not." said Kyuhyun, shrugging and reaching to open the door. Suddenly someone collided with them and all of them fell to the ground.  
,,What are you doing here?!"  
Ryeowook looked up to see Harry Potter and his two friends.  
,,Nothing." said Kyuhyun.  
,,Quick we have to hide!" said Ron.  
,,Why?" asked Ryeowook as they stood up.  
,,Filtch is chasing us." said Hermione, pushing her way towards the door ,,Alohomora!"  
The door opened and six of them ran inside. Hermione and Harry stayed looking at the door as they closed it.  
,,Oh my god…" breathed Kyuhyun.  
,,Are you kidding me?" asked Leeteuk, looking ready to faint. In front of them was huge dog with three heads. Not one. But THREE.  
Harry and Hermione looked around. They froze and then together with Ron screamed. They opened the door again, running away.  
They parted on the stairs, one trio running to Gryffindor tower while the other trio run in completely different direction.  
,,Oh my god…" breathed Ryeowook when they finally stopped.  
,,What do you think it's guarding?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,I don't think I want to know." said Leeteuk, sitting on the ground.  
,,It was standing on the trap door! Whatever it's guarding it must be important."  
Leeteuk looked up at Kyuhyun ,,We're not going to find out."  
,,Of course we are!" said Kyuhyun excitedly.  
,,Not now." stopped him Ryeowook.  
,,Of course not now. I'll try to find something to help us with the dog. Bye." Kyuhyun walked away, as if nothing happened. The Hufflepuff duo looked at each other with defeat in their eyes.  
×××  
The next few weeks were spend with Kyuhyun taking everything he could from library, putting it in front of his two friends and then together searching if they could find anything useful.  
The Herbology lessons with Gryffindor were spend by Leeteuk, Ryeowook, Harry and Ron talking about anything else just to avoid the theme of three headed dog.  
Leeteuk found more details about Harry's story and although he felt bad for the boy he didn't treat him any different.  
Kyuhyun started hanging out with Hangrid a lot, suddenly interested in every creature you could think of.  
But overall life was good…  
×××  
,,My brain hurts." complained Leeteuk in DADA where, instead of paying attention to the lesson, he and Ryeowook were reading the books Kyuhyun gave them. Shorter boy just hummed in agreement, laying his head on the pages ,,You would think magic school will have something about three headed dogs." he muttered.  
,,I tried asking Hermione if she knows something…" continued Leeteuk ,,But she refused to talk about it."  
,,Can you blame her?"  
,,Not really…" Leeteuk rested his head on the book as well, ready to sleep in the middle of class when an idea suddenly struck him.  
,,Hangrid." he said.  
,,What with him?" asked Ryeowook, sitting up to look at him.  
,,Wouldn't he know something? Kyuhyun mentioned he knows a lot about magical creatures."  
,,Oh… You're right. And maybe we can try and ask Harry and Ron if they know something too…"  
,,Yeah… Maybe…" he frowned when he noticed something ,,Look. Someone ripped off the pages."  
Ryeowook looked at it and nodded ,,Weird…"  
×××  
Kyuhyun was on his way to the Great Hall when two people grabbed him by his robes and started dragging him faster.  
,,We'll explain later." said Ryeowook quickly. Kyuhyun wanted to ask what is going on, but he was unable to catch his breath.  
Once in the Great hall, Leeteuk sat next to Harry and Ryeowook next to Ron, squishing them together. Kyuhyun, a bit lost, sat opposite of them.  
,,We need to talk." said Ryeowook.  
,,About what?" asked Ron.  
,,About the three headed dog."  
,,Yeah, okay. How about some personal space first?" asked Harry. Ryeowook and Leeteuk made a little space between them and the duo.  
,,Will you explain now?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,We think we found something." said Leeteuk ,,And we think you two know something as well." he turned to two Gryffindors.  
,,We don't know much…" said Harry.  
,,Why do you care anyway?" asked Ron.  
,,Because Kyu is curious and he passed it on us. Speak." said Ryeowook.  
,,When they robbed Gringotts they wanted to rob the vault me and Hagrid visited the same day. We think the dog might have something to do with it." said Harry ,,We don't know anything else."  
,,Then we'll ask Hagrid."  
Leeteuk looked around ,,Where's Hermione?" he asked a bit confused.  
Neville turned to him ,,Parvati Patil said that she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom. She said that she'd been in there all afternoon...crying."  
Harry and Ron exchanged a glance.  
,,What did you do?" asked Ryeowook. Before the two could answer inside ran Quirrell, screaming ,,Troll! In the dungeon! T-troolll in the dungeon!" he stopped, whole hall watched in utter silence ,,Thought you ought to know." he fell over in a dead faint. The hall was quiet for a second before everyone started panicking, screaming and running around.  
Dumbledore stood up and very loudly yelled only one word ,,Silence!" everybody stopped in the middle of move, staring at him ,,Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

Before they could understand what was going on two Hufflepuffs and one Ravenclaw were dragged with Gryffindors.  
,,How could a troll get in?" asked Leeteuk, too lost in his thoughts to worry about being with wrong house.  
,,Not by itself." said Ryeowook ,,Trolls are really stupid."  
,,Probably people playing jokes." commented Kyuhyun. Suddenly Harry grabbed him and Ron by robes, stopping them. Kyuhyun grabbed Leeteuk and Ryeowook by collar to stop them as well.  
,,What?" asked Ron.  
,,Hermione. She doesn't know!" said black haired boy.  
The five took off down the corridors. They were running down the hall, suddenly stopping when there was a grunting noise.  
Kyuhyun pushed everyone into smaller hallway and a large ugly troll went by into a room.  
,,That's girl's bathroom!" said Ryeowook, oanick in his voice.  
They burst into the room to see troll smashing the stalls. Hermione was staring at it, hiding under the sinks.  
Leeteuk saw the pieces of wood on the ground. He quickly grabbed one and threw it at the troll ,,Hey!"  
Other boys joined him, trying to distract the troll from Hermione.  
It smashed the sinks, barely missing the girl who screamed.  
Harry took out his wand and grabbed the troll's club, being listed with it. He landed on trolls head and his wand somehow ended in troll's nose.  
,,Ew…" made the rest of the boys. Kyuhyun made a run to get to Hermione while the troll was occupied with Harry on it's head. The troll smashed his club again, barely missing Kyuhyun's head. Ryeowook tried to get to Hermione from the other side, but this only ended with the two of them trapped in ruined stalls as the troll kept swinging around. Leeteuk took out his wand, but before he coul try to do something the troll sailing his way, making him drop the wand as he stumbled over the pieces and fell to the ground, his ankle twisting.  
It grabbed Harry, fully focusing on him.  
They finally got to Hermione, helping her up.  
,,Ron! Do something!" yelled Harry, ducking the swings aimed at him.  
,,Like what?!" asked Ron.  
,,Anything!"  
Ron took out his wand, Hermione waved her hand ,,Swish and flick!"  
,,Wingardium Leviosa!" flick. Troll's club was lifted from his hand and hovered over his head. The troll looked up, confused. In that moment the club cent down andhit the troll. It crashed to the ground, letting go of Harry who quickly stood up.  
Hermione and Kyuhyun approached ,,Is it… Dead…?" asked Hermione. Ryeowook rushed to help Leeteuk stand up.  
,,Just knocked out." said Kyuhyun, lightly kicking it's head.  
They turned to Leeteuk, who sucked in sharp breath when he tried to stand up ,,I think I hurt my leg…" he muttered. Suddenly McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell came rushing in. The three professors gasped.  
,,Oh my goodness! Explain yourself! All of you!" said McGonagall.  
The boys made some unsure noises.  
,,Uh…"  
,,You see…" started Kyuhyun, not sure what he was going to say.  
,,It's my fault, professor McGonagall." said Hermione suddenly. Everyone stared at her.  
,,Ms. Granger?" asked McGonagall.  
,,I went looking for the troll. I read a lot about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If the boys hadn't come and found me… I'd probably be dead. And Leeteuk got hurt because of me."  
The professors looked at the mentioned boy who was supported by Ryeowook from one side and by Ron from the other.  
,,Be that as it may… it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behaviour on your part, Ms. Granger. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment." she turned to the boys ,,As for you gentlemen I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points… will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck." she and Snape exited ,,Mr. Park, come with me. We will fix your leg."  
Leeteuk and his two friends followed her.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find anything about if you want to stay with different house over Christmas. For sake of this FanFiction let's say you can sleep over in different houses and you can visit them as long as you have supervisor from given house. Doesn't make sense but you'll get it.

The next morning Kyuhyun and the two Hufflepuffs were sitting at the Gryffindor's table with Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
,,Eat something, Harry." said Leeteuk, pushing a plate towards Harry.  
,,Leeteuk's right, Harry. You're gonna need your strength today." agreed Hermione.  
,,I'm not hungry." muttered Harry, just as Snape appeared behind him ,,Good luck today, Potter. Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you… even if it is against Slytherin." said professor, leaving, noticeably limping.  
,,That explains the blood." said Harry in a whisper.  
,,Blood?" asked Ryeowook and Kyuhyun looked up almost choking on his drink.  
,,Listen," everyone got a bit closer to him ,,last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that 3 headed dog. But, he got himself bitten, that's why he's limping."  
Everyone stared at him.  
,,But why would anyone go near that dog?" asked Hermione.  
,,The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. He said it was Hogwarts' business, very secret."  
,,So you're saying…"  
,,That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants."   
An owl screeched and dropped very large, long parcel.  
,,Bit early for mail, isn't it?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,But I-I never get mail." said Harry, confused.  
,,Let's open it." said Ryeowook. Harry and Ron opened it.  
,,It's a broomstick!" gasped Harry.  
,,Thats not just any broomstick, Harry. It's a Nimbus 2000!" said Ron, excited. Leeteuk looked like embodiment of confusion. He had no idea what they were talking about and at this point he didn't have the nerve to ask.  
×××  
Ryeowook was excited for the game. Quidditch was something he adored and one of few things he and his brother had in common.  
He couldn't help but grin at the cheering all around the pitch. Next to him was sitting Leeteuk and Kyuhyun who was talking with Hagrid about some creature he read about, and in front of them was sitting Ron with Hermione.  
,,10 on Slytherin." said someone as a person sat next to Ryeowook. He turned his head to see Heechul.  
,,10 on Gryffindor." said Ryeowook and shook hands with his brother ,,You're rooting for your house for once?"  
,,Of course not. I just like to bet with you." shrugged Heechul, tossing his hair from his face.  
,,Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" said the commentator, Lee Jordan.  
The players took their positions in the air in a circle. Harry was highest amongst them.  
,,The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game."  
Madame Hooch said something to the players and kicked the trunk. The bludgers zoomed out.  
,,The bludgers are up… followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game."  
Ryeowook turned to Leeteuk, daring him to say anything against the game. But other Hufflepuff was completely silent, watching the game.  
As the game proceeded, Leeteuk started cheering with others every time Gryffindor scored.  
When it was clear Slytherin was loosing they decided to play dirty. Leeteuk gasped when Oliver got hit by bludger to the stomach.  
Ryeowook looked around to see where Harry was only to see his broom doing whatever it wanted in the air.  
,,What's wrong with Harry's broom?" asked Hagrid.  
,,It's Snape!" said Hermione ,,He's jinxing the broom!"  
,,Jinxing the broom? What do we do?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,Leave it to us." said Kyuhyun, grabbing Hermione's hand. She handed Ron her binoculars and left with Kyuhyun.  
Harry was knocked around, then fell, dangling by one arm from the broom.  
,,Come on, you two!" said Ron, worried.  
Hermione was hurrying after Kyuhyun up a tower. They appeared underneath Snape and touched his cloak with their wands ,,Lacarnum Inflamarae."  
A spark ignited and Snape's cloak ccatched fire. Two first years high-fived and quickly left.  
,,Fire! You're on fire!" yelled a man.  
,,What? Oh!" Snape knocked the man back, who fell into Quirrell, who then also fell. Snape bat out the fire and acted as though nothing happened.  
The broom stopped bucking, and Harry climbed back on. The Slytherin seeker was after the Snitch. Harry took off.  
,,Go!" yelled Ron and Hagrid.  
,,Go go go!" joined Ryeowook and Leeteuk.  
Harry rammed the Slytherin Seeker, then was butted out. He returned, smashing the Seeker again as the Snitch dived. The boys followed, but they approached the ground quickly. The Slytherin Seeker backed out, and Harry pulled up his broom as he followed the Snitch, feet above the ground. Harry stood up, and stepped forward, trying to grab the ball. He went too far and toppled off the broom with a yelp, tumbling on the ground.  
He gets up and lurched.  
The crowd gasped and Hermione with Kyuhyun appeared beside the tower to see.  
,,Looks like he's gonna be sick." commented Leeteuk, taking Hermione's binoculars from Ron.  
Harry lurched and the Snitch popped out of his mouth. It landed in his hands.  
,,He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!" said Lee.  
Hooch blew the whistle ,,Gryffindor win!"  
Everyone except Slytherin started to cheer.  
,,Whoo-hoo!" Hermione hugged Kyuhyu who hugged her back with a scream of ,,Yes!"  
Both let go quickly, looking embarrassed.  
Ryeowook looked at Leeteuk ,,So…?"  
,,I suppose the game's not so bad. But it's still confusing."  
Ryeowook rolled his eyes, giving up. Again.  
×××  
Six of them were walking along a path with Hagrid, talking.  
,,Nonsense. Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" said Hagrid.  
,,Who knows. Why was he trying to get past that 3 headed dog on Halloween?" said Harry.  
,,Who told you 'bout Fluffy?"  
,,Fluffy?" frowned Leeteuk.  
,,That thing has a name?" asked Ryeowook.  
,,Well, of course he's got a name. He's mine. I bought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"  
,,Yes?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,Shouldn'ta said that. Don't ask any more questions. That's top secret, that is."  
,,But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!" argued Harry.  
,,Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher."  
,,Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a curse when I see one. I've read all about them. You have to keep eye contact. And Snape wasn't blinking." huffed Hermione.  
,,Exactly." said Kyuhyun.  
Hagrid sighed ,,Now, you listen to me, all of you. You're meddlin' in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."  
,,Nicholas Flamel?" asked Harry.  
,,I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that. I should not have said that." Hagrud quickly left.  
,,Nicholas Flamel… Who's Nicholas Flamel?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,I don't know…" muttered Hermione. Kyuhyun was thinking so hard he was frowning.  
×××  
In the Great hall were finishing preparations for Christmas. Ryeowook and Hermione approached empty table where were sitting others. Harry and Ron playing Wizarding chess while Leeteuk watched with curiosity, chin supported by hands on the table. Kyuhyun had book in hand, but was watching the game as well.  
,,Knight to E-5." said Harry and the piece moved.  
Ron seemed to think for a moment ,,Queen to E-5." he said at the end. The queen walked over to the place and clincked the knight away.  
,,That's barbaric!" said Hermione.  
,,That's wizarding chess." said Ron, looking at her ,,I see you two have packed.  
,,I see you haven't." frowned Ryeowook.  
,,Change of plans. Mum and dad are going to visit my brother Charlie in Romania. He's studying dragons here!"  
,,Good. Then you're all going to library to find something about Nicholas Flamel."  
,,We've looked everywhere!" complained Leeteuk.  
,,Not in restricted section." said Hermione and left with Ryeowook. His brother joining them.  
,,I think we've had bad influence on her." said Ron. Kyuhyun nodded.  
×××  
Harry was asleep in his bed while Leeteuk and Kyuhyun were laying on the ground, sleeping.  
,,Guys, wake up! C'mon, wake up!" called Ron from downstairs. Harry woke up and ran out on the balcony, overlooking the common room where was Ron. He was standing next to tree and was wearing sweater with R on it.  
Behind Harry came Kyuhyun and Leeteuk, both still half asleep.  
,,What?"  
,,Merry Christmas." grinned Ron.  
,,Merry Christmas." repeated the three.  
,,What are you wearing?" asked Harry as they went down.  
,,Mum made it for me. Looks like you've got one too."  
,,I've got presents?"  
,,Yeah!"  
Harry went over to the three and picked up silver package. Leeteuk got a small box and Kyuhyun two boxes.  
,,Your father left this in my possession. I think it's time you got it back. Use it well." read Harry the card. He opened the present and took out a cloak. Leeteuk raised an eyebrow.  
,,Put it on." said Kyuhyun. Curious as to what it looked like. Harry put the cloak on and everything except his head disappeared. Leeteuk stood up, shocked. Kyuhyun looked at Harry curiously.  
,,That's an invisibility cloak!" said Ron, excited.  
,,I'm invisible?"  
,,They're really rare." commented Kyuhyun ,,I wonder who gave it to you."  
,,There was no name. Just "Use it well"."

,,I've got something for you." said Leeteuk, taking something out of his bag ,,I figured you could like it, but since it's from Muggles…" he looked at Harry ,,I don't think you'll be that excited about it."  
He gave each of them a box ,,My mum send them to me."  
When Ron opened it he could only stare. The box was full of Muggle sweets and candy.  
,,Woow. Thanks!" grinned Ron, Kyuhyun was examining the bubblegum and Harry just kept staring.  
×××  
,,So you're telling me we missed a mirror that shows your biggest desire?" asked Ryeowook ,,Next time we're staying with you 24/7."  
,,I would like to see you try." said Ron, biting his toast.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter then others and I apologize for that.  
Plus I'm nearing the end a bit faster then I expected… Well I still have 6 more movies/books to go.  
If you like/don't like this story I'm always open to your opinion so let me know! (If you want of course)

The boys were sitting in the library, each reading or doing their homework.  
Hermione came over to them and thumped thick book onto the table. Leeteuk flinched a little and Harry jumped.  
,,I've been looking in the wrong section! How could I be so stupid?" she said ,,I checked this a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading.  
,,This is light?" asked Ron causing Hermione to glare at him and Kyuhyun to chuckle.  
,,Of course! There it is! Nicholas Flanel is the only known maker if the Philosopher's stone."  
,,The what?" asked Ron and Harry.  
,,Honestly, don't you two read?" asked Kyuhyun, looking into the book ,,The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It'll turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life. Which will make the drinker immortal."  
,,Immortal?" asked Ron.  
,,It means you'll never die." said Ryeowook.  
,,I know what it means!"  
,,Shh!" shushed them Leeteuk before they were kicked out.  
,,The only stone currently in existence belongs to Nicholas Flamel. The noted alchemist who last year celebrated 665th birthday." read Hermione.  
,,So that's what Fluffy's guarding on the 3rd floor. That's what's under the trapdoor. The Philosopher's Stone!" said Kyuhyun, a bit too excited for Leeteuk's taste. Everyone exchanged a glance.  
×××  
They were running to Hagrid's hut. Slipping on wet ground and stumbling on things they couldn't see because if the dark.  
Leeteuk catched Ryeowook before he crashed into wood in front of him.  
They knocked on the door which were opened by Hagrid in oven mitts and an apron ,,Oh hello. Don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain." he closed the door.  
,,We know about Philosopher's Stone!" yelled Kyuhyun. Hagrid opened the door again ,,Oh."  
The kids ran inside the hut ,,We think Snape's trying to steal it." said Harry.  
,,Snape? Harry, you're not still about him, are you?" asked Hagrid.  
,,Hagrid, we know he's after the Stone we just don't know why!" said Ryeowook.  
,,Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone! He's not about to steal it." argued Hagrid.  
,,What?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,You heard. Now come on. I'm a bit busy tonight."  
,,Wait a minute." said Harry as a large boarhound, Fang, sniffed Leeteuk ,,One of the teachers?"  
Hermione sat in a large chair with Kyuhyun, the chair having enough space for both of them to sit comfortably ,,Of course! There are other things defending the Stone aren't there? Spells, enchantments." she said.  
,,That's right. Waste if bloody time if you ask me."  
Kyuhyun looked at Leeteuk who was sniffed in the face by Fang. Leeteuk shuffled away.  
,,Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Hehe, not a soul knows how. Except for me and Dumbledore. I shouldn't have told you that. I shouldn't have told you that."  
A cauldron over a fire begun to rattle. Hagrid hurried over and grabbed something ,,Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" he put the thing, an egg, on the table. The group crowded around.  
,,Uh, Hagrid, what exactly is that?" asked Leeteuk.  
,That? It's a… its um…"  
,,I know what that is! But Hagrid, how did you get one?" asked Ron.  
,,I won it. Off a stranger I met down at a pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid off it, as a matter of fact."  
The egg rattled and cracked. Pieces flew off as a dragon emerged. They ducked so the pieces didn't hit them. The dragon squeaked and slipped on an egg piece.  
,,Is that… a dragon?" asked Hermione.  
,,That's not just a dragon. That's a Norwegian Ridgeback!" said Kyuhyun.  
,,My brother Charlie works with these in Romania." commented Ron.  
,,Isn't he beautiful? Oh. Bless him, look. He knows his mummy. Hehe. Hallo, Norbert." smiled Hagrid. The dragon squeaked as it looked at Hagrid.  
,,Norbert?" asked Ryeowook.  
,,Yeah, well, he's got to have a name, doesn't he?"  
Ron laughed and Leeteuk smiled a little.  
,,Don't you, Norbert?" Hagrud raised fingers back and forth across Norberts chin ,,Dededede."  
Norbert backed away, hiccuped and blew a fireball of fire into Hagrid's beard ,,Ohh! Oooh, ooh, ooh, well… he'll have to be trained up a bit, of course."  
Norbert hiccuped. Hagrid saw someone looking in the window ,,Who's that?"  
The person scampered away.  
,,Malfoy." muttered Kyuhyun grimly.  
,,Oh, dear."  
×××  
The group was walking back through a corridor. An owl screeched making Ryeowook jump a little.  
,,Hagrid always wanted a dragon." muttered Kyuhyun.  
,,Yeah. He told me so the first time I met him." agreed Harry.  
,,It's crazy. And worse, Malfoy knows." said Ron, a bit angry.  
,,I don't understand. Is it that bad?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,It's bad." said Hermione and everyone came to halt as McGonagall, in her nightgown, appeared ,,Good evening."  
Malfoy appeared smugly beside her.  
×××  
McGonagall took them to her classroom. The six accused were standing in front of McGonagall's desk, while Malfoy was feet away, smirking.  
,,Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken." said professor. Leeteuk's head snapped up.  
,,50?!" asked Harry, horrified.  
,,Each. And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all seven of you will receive detention."  
Leeteuk looked ready to faint and Kyuhyun stared at the professor, wanting to laugh. He found this situation hysterical.  
Malfoy nodded, then his smile vanished ,,Excuse me, Professor. Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said… "the seven of us"."  
,,No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy. You see, as honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will serve detention with your classmates." said McGonagall cooly.  
The six grinned and Kyuhyun actually chuckled at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you found any mistakes let me know!


	7. Chapter 6

,,Ryeowook! You have detention?!" asked Heechul as he sat next to his brother. Ryeowook groaned ,,Yes."  
,,Why? Why did you let them catch you?!"  
,,Malfoy snitched on us." said Leeteuk.  
,,That piece of-"  
,,He's got detention too."  
Heechul hummed, glaring at the blond Slytherin.  
×××  
Outside, at night, the seven students wrre being led to Hagrid's hut by Mr. Filch.  
,,A pity they let the old punishments die." said Filch ,,There was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming." Leeteuk and Ryeowook exchanged panicked glanced and Drago gulped ,,You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the dark forest."  
Hagrid appeared with a crossbow. He sniffled.  
,,A sorry lot this, Hagrid. Oh, good God, man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?"  
,,Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony." said Hagrid to the group.  
,,Well, that's good, isn't it?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,He'll be with his own kind." said Kyuhyun.  
,,Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania?" Filch rolled his eyes ,,What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby, after all."  
,,Oh, for Gods sake, pull yourself together, man. You're going into the forest, after all. Got to have your wits about you."  
,,The forest? I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are…" a howl sounds stopped Malfoy …werewolves!"  
,,There's more than werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of that." said Filch, Draco looked frightened ,,Nighty-night." he left.  
,,Right. Let's go." said Hagrid.  
×××  
In the forest, the group walked along a path to a tree. Hagrid stopped, bend down and dipped his fingers in a silver puddle. He pulls out his fingers and rubs them together. A silver trail smears with his fingers.  
,,Hagrid, what's that?" asked Harry.  
,,What we're here for. See that? That's unicorn's blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been injured bad by something."  
Harry suddenly saw a large cloaked figure walking through the trees. He looked at Hagrid.  
,,So, it's our job to find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, Kyuhyun, you'll come with me."  
Ron nodded weakly ,,Okay."  
,,And Harry, you'll go with Leeteuk, Ryeowook and Malfoy."  
Draco grimaced, and Harry nodded.  
,,Okay. Then I get Fang!" said Malfoy. Ryeowook couldn't help, but roll his eyes.  
,,Fine. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward." said Hagrid and Fang whined.  
×××  
Harry and the three others were walking through the forest, Fang leading. Draco had the lamp ,,You wait till my father hears about this. This is servant's stuff."  
,,If I didn't know better, Draco, I'd say you were scared." said Ryeowook.  
,,Scared, Kim?!" he coffed, then they heard a howl ,,Did you hear that? Come on, Fang. Scared."  
×××  
The group approached a flat ground with gnarled roots all over. Fang stopped, then growled.  
,,What is it, Fang?" asked Harry.  
Up ahead, a cloaked figure was crouched over a dead unicorn, drinking its blood. The figure raised its head, silver blood dripping from its mouth.  
Harry gasped and grabbed his scar, which was hurting. Leeteuk and Ryeowook looked at each other then at Harry, panick written all over their faces.  
Draco had a look of pure fear ,,AHHHHHHHHH! AHHH!" he ran away, with Fang ,,HELP!"  
The figure slid over the unicorn and risid. It advanced towards the trio. Leeteuk and Ryeowook tried to fmdrag Harry away, but tripped, falling to the ground. They crawled backwards, Leeteuk pushing his two friends behind him in poor attempt to protect them. Suddenly, there was the sound of hoofbeats. A figure leaped over them and landed near the cloaked figure.  
It was a silver centaur. It reared, and the cloaked figure retreated, flying away.  
,,Harry Potter. You and your friends must leave. You are known to many creatures here. The forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you." it said.  
Harry and his friends rised ,,But what was that thing you saved me from?" he asked.  
,,A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A cursed life."  
,,But who would choose such a life?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,Can you think of no one?"  
Ryeowook's eyes widened in understanding.  
,,Do you mean to say… that that thing that killed the unicorn… that was drinking its blood… that was Voldemort?" asked Harry.  
,,Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"  
,,The Philosopher's Stone." muttered all three.  
Suddenly, a dog barked. Harry looked up and sae Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, Kyuhyun and Draco appear.  
,,Harry!" yelped Hermione.  
,,Hello there, Firenze. I see you've met our young Mr. Potter. You all right there, Harry?" asked Hagrid. Harry nodded and Hagrid turned to other two. They nodded as well.  
,,Harry Potter, this is where I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck." and the centaur left.  
×××  
Kyuhyun and Hufflepuff duo were sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Heechul joined them and they were explaining to him what happened.  
,,Guys, I think you're forgetting one thing." said Heechul ,,Although I'm not happy something like this happened to you you gotta understand that Voldemort is scared as hell of Dumbledore. So as long as he's here Harry and you all are safe." said the second year.  
,,Yeah… You're probably right." said Ryeowook.  
,,I'm always right."  
Ryeowook rolled his eyes, but smiled a little.  
×××  
After some time the six of them were walkin in the courtyard.  
,,I've always heard Hogwarts' end of the year exams were frightful, but I found that rather enjoyable." said Hernione.  
,,Speak for yourself. All right there, Harry?" asked Ryeowook.  
,,My scar. It keeps burning." said Harry.  
,,It's happened before." said Leeteuk.  
,,Not like this."  
,,Perhaps you should see the nurse." said Ron.  
,,I think it's a warning. It means dangers coming. Uh!" he rubbed his scar and then sae Hagrid across the field, at his hut ,,Oh. Of course!" he ran for hut.  
,,What is it?" asked Kyuhyun as they followed.  
,,Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, and a stranger shows up and just happens to have one?"  
They approached Hagrid, who was playing on his flute.  
,,I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets? Why didn't I see it before? Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg?"  
Hagrid stopped playing, looking at them.  
,,What did he look like?"  
,,I don't know. I never saw his face. He kept his hood up." said Hagrid.  
,,The stranger, though, you and he must have talked." said Hermione.  
,,Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. I told him. I said, "After Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem"."  
,,And did he seem interested in Fluffy?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,Well, of course he was interested in Fluffy! How often do you come across a three headed dog, even if you're in the trade? But I told him. I said, "The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him. Take Fluffy, for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep"."  
The six stared at him, mouths opened.  
,,I shouldn't have told you that. {The three take off.} Where you going?! Wait!  
×××  
The six passed a ghost and ran up the aisles between desks of McGonagall's class. They stopped at the desk.  
,,We have to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately!" said Harry.  
,,I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London." answered McGonagall.  
,,He's gone?! Now? But this is important! It's about… the Philosopher's Stone." said Kyuhyun  
McGonagall looked at him, shocked ,,How do you know-"  
,,Someone's going to try and steal it." stopped her her Ryeowook.  
,,I don't know how you six found out about the stone, but I can assure you it is perfectly well-protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly."  
They left, walking down the hallway.  
,,That was no stranger Hagrid met in the village. It was Snape, which means he knows how to get past Fluffy." said Harry.  
,,And with Dumbledore gone-" Snape suddenly appeared behind them, stopping whatever was Leeteuk going to say.  
,,Good afternoon. Now, what would three young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?"  
,,Uh… we were just…" Hermione was trying to think if something, but Snape stopped her ,,You want to be careful. People will think you're" Harry glared madly at Snape, who looked shocked ,,up to something." with that said he left.  
,,Now what do we do?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,We go down the trapdoor. Tonight." said Harry, turning to others ,,You three meet us here."  
×××  
Kyuhyun was walking from place to place. Starting to be worried.  
,,What if Filch catched them?" he said.  
,,He didn't. Calm down." said Ryeowook from his place on the ground. Leeteuk was looking at the staircase, waiting for arrival of other three.  
,,They're late." said Kyuhyun, throwing his hands in the air.  
,,They're coming." said Leeteuk, coming back inside.


	8. Chapter 7

,,Alohomora!" said Hermione and the door opened. Ryeowook had a flute in hand, ready to play to make Fluffy fall asleep.  
,,Wait a minute…" said Ron as they entered ,,he's…" a blow of air washed over them ,,Sleeping."  
,,Snape's already been here. He's put a spell on the harp." said Harry. They approached the sleeping dog.  
,,Uh. It's got horrible breath!" said Ryeowook.  
,,We have to move its paw." said Kyuhyun.  
,,What?!" asked Leeteuk, eyes wide.  
,,Come on!" Hermione grabbed a paw, which was blocking the door ,,Okay. Push!"  
They strained and move it, opening the door.  
,,Me and Kyuhyun will go first. Don't follow until I give you a sign." said Harry ,,If something bad happens, get yourselves out…" he stopped ,,Does it seem a bit… quiet?"  
,,The harp. It stopped playing." said Harry  
Drool from one head came down on Ron's shoulder ,,Ew! Yuck! Ugh."  
All six kids looked up and saw Fluffy standing there. Fluffy barked and growled, thrashing. It broke the harp, but before he could hurt the kids Ryeowook started playing his flute.  
,,Jump! Go!" said Harry as Fluffy was drifting off and the five of them quickly jumped through trap door. Before Ryeowook could follow Fluffy fell asleep, one of the heads in the door.  
×××  
Ron gasped as he landed on some mushy black ropelike vines ,,Whoa. Lucky this plant-thing is here, really." he said.  
The plant begun to move towards them.  
Everyone gasped and struggled as the plant tied them up.  
,,Stop moving, all of you." said Hermione.  
,,This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax. If you don't, it will only kill you faster." continued Kyuhyun.  
,,Kill us faster?! Oh, now I can relax!" said Leeteuk.  
Kyuhyun grinned as he and Hermione were sucked down.  
,,Hermione!"  
,,Kyuhyun!"  
,,Just relax!" sounded Hermione's voice.  
,,Hermione? Where are you?!" asked Ron.  
,,Just do what she says!" said Kyuhyun.  
Harry and Leeteuk looked at each other and relaxed. They were sucked down as well.  
Ron yelled after them.  
The two fell to the ground and Hermione with Kyuhyun helped them up.  
,,Are you okay?" asked Kyuhyun. The two nodded. Ron screamed again.  
,,He's not relaxing, is he?" asked Hermione.  
,,Apparently not." said Harry.  
,,Help! Help!" yelled Ron.  
,,We've got to do something!" said Leeteuk.  
,,Uh! I remember reading something in Herbology. Um Devil's Snare, Devil's Scare, it's deadly fun...but will sulk in the sun! That's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight!" said Hermione. She and Kyuhyun took out wands and pointed upwards ,,Lumus Solem!"  
Two beams of light shot out. The Snare shrieked and recoiled, letting Ron fall.  
,,Ron, are you okay?" asked Harry.  
,,Yeah." nodded Ron. Leeteuk sighed in relief.  
,,Whew. Lucky we didn't panic!" said Ron.  
,,Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology."  
There was a sound.  
,,What is that?" asked Hermione.  
,,I don't know. Sounds like wings." said Harry.  
They entered into a room filled with golden "birds."  
,,Curious. I've never seen birds like these." said Kyuhyun.  
,,They're not birds, they're keys." said Harry.  
,,And I'll bet one of them fits that door." said Ron. They came upon a broomstick, suspended in the air.  
,,What's this all about?" asked Hermione.  
,,I don't know. Strange." muttered Harry.  
Ron creptt over to the door and took out his wand ,,Alohomora!" he shrugged when nothing happened ,,Well, it was worth a try."  
,,Ugh! What're we going to do? There must be 1000 keys up there!" said Leeteuk.  
,,We're looking for a big old fashioned one. Probably rusty like the handle." said Ron.  
,,There! I see it!" pointed Kyuhyun ,,The one with the broken wing!" he looked at the broom.  
,,What's wrong, Harry?" asked Hermione.  
,,It's too simple."  
,,Oh, go on, Harry! If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can! You're the youngest seeker in a century!" said Ron.  
Harry nodded and grabbed the broom. All the keys suddenly went one direction, right at Harry. He climbed on, swiping at them.  
,,This complicates things a bit!" said Kyuhyun.  
Harry pushed off into the air. He flew off, after the key. The others followed him. Harry grabbed the key ,,Catch the key!"  
He zoomed by and threw the key to Hermione, who catched it and headed for the lock while Harry distracted the other keys. Hermione put it in the lock.  
,,Hurry up!" yelled Ron.  
The door opened, and the three rushed through, followed by Harry. They shut the door just as the keys slammed up against it.  
×××  
They entered a dark room, with broken pieces all around it.  
,,I don't like this. I don't like this at all." said Hermione.  
,,Where are we? A graveyard." said Leeteuk.  
,,This is no graveyard." said Kyuhyun.  
,,It's a chessboard." said Ron. They walked out onto the marble board and flames lit, illuminating the board and giant players.  
,,There's the door." said Harry.  
They walked across the board, towards the door. Suddenly, as they reached a line of pawns, the pawns brought up their swords. The five jumped and backed up.  
,,Now what do we do?" asked Hermione.  
,,It's obvious, isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room." said Ron ,,All right. Harry, you take the Bishop's square. Hermione, you'll be the Queen's side castle. Leeteuk, Kyuhyun you take the empty pawns places. As for me, I'll be a knight." they all took their places.  
,,What happens now?" asked Leeteuk.  
Ron climbed on horse's back ,,Well, white moves first, and then… we play."  
A pawn on the other side moved forward. Ron studied the game.  
,,Ron, you don't suppose this is going to be like… real wizard's chess, do you?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,You there! D-5!" said Ron and a black pawn moved forward, diagonal to the white pawn. The white pawn raised its swords and smashed the black one. The three jump Gryffindors jumped and Leeteuk with Kyuhyun took half-step back ,,Yes, I think this is going to be exactly like wizard's chess!"  
The game continued. Pieces smashed each other. Only one of the five who moved was Leeteuk and it was only to make place to another player.  
Black pawn smashed white one and pieces flew around them.

,,Pawn to C-3!" said Ron. The Queen turned, and smashed a piece.  
The five winced. The Queen turned again. Both Ron and Harry studies the game.  
,,Wait a minute." said Harry.  
,,You understand right, Harry. Once I make my move, the Queen will take me… then you'll be free to check the King." said Ron. Leeteuk turned around ,,What?"  
,,He's going to sacrifice himself!"  
,,No, Ron, you can't!" yelled Hsrmions. Ron closed his eyes ,,There must be another way!"  
Ron turned to face Hermione ,,Do you want to stop Snape or not? Harry, it's you that has to go on. I know it. Not me, not Hermione, not Leeteuk or Kyuhyun, you." Harry nodded ,,Knight… to H-3."  
Ron's horse moved forward, slid and stopped ,,Check."  
The Queen turned and advanced. Ron breathed faster, clutching the steel reins. The Queen stopped. SMASH! Ron went flying off the horse and landed on the floor, unconscious. One flying piece hut Leeteuk in the stomach and he fell to his knees.  
,,RON!" Hermione started walking to him and Kyuhyun almost walkked to Leeteuk ,,NO! Don't move! Dont forget, we're still playing." said Harry. The two moved back. Harry walked the diagonal in front of the King ,,Checkmate."  
The Kings sword fell onto the ground victory. Harry breathed out and then the two run to Ron. Kyuhyun eN next to Leeteuk to help him as well. They bend beside Ron.  
,,Take care of these two. Then, go to the owlery. Send a message to Dumbledore. Ron's right… I have to go on." said Harry.  
,,You'll be okay, Harry. You're a great wizard, you really are." said Hermione.  
Kyuhyun was making sure Ron was breathing and Leeteuk could walk.  
,,Not as good as you." said Harry.  
Hermione smiled ,,Me? Books and cleverness? There are more important things. Friendship, and bravery."  
,,And Harry, just be careful." said Kyuhyun.  
Harry nodded and stood, walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to skip the fight between Harry and Voldemort/Quirrell since we all know how it ends and I didn't really want to write it.sorry if anyone is disappointed.


	9. Chapter 8

Harry approached a room where up on a stairwell balcony Hermione and Ron were talking. Ryeowook, Leeteuk and Kyuhyun were arguing about something, laughing at each other. They stopped when they saw Harry.  
,,All right there, Ron? Leeteuk?" he asked.  
,,All right? You?" asked Ron.  
Harry shrugged ,,All right. Hermione? You two?"  
Hermione smiled ,,Never better."  
×××  
In the great hall all students were seated, and green banners with snakes on them were around the ceiling.  
Dumbledore, at the head table, nods to McGonagall.  
She dings her glass and the chatter stops. Dumbledore rises.  
,,Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus." said Dumbledore ,,In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points." Clapping. Harry and Hermione hid their heads ,,Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points." Clapping ,,In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points." Clapping ,,And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House."  
There was immense cheering. Slytherins were yelling happily  
Draco saw Ron looking at him and sneered. Leeteuk from Hufflepuff's table smiled encouragingly at them. Kyuhyun at Ravenclaw's table was frowning at green table.  
,,Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award." said Dumbledore and the Gryffindor students looked up ,,To Mr. Kim Ryeowook for thinking fast and using skills he learned outside the school I award Hufflepuff house 50 points." he winked at Ryeowook who looked confused ,,To Mr. Park Jungsoo for not leaving the side of his friends and showing great courage when needed… 50 points. To Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Cho Kyuhyun, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril I award each house 50 points," Harry patted Hermione's back ,,Good job."  
,,to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess" Ron looked at Harry and mouthed, 'Me?' Harry nodddx, and mouthed 'You!' ,,that Hogwarts has seen these many years… 50 points. And third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points." there was immense cheering.  
,,We're tied with Slytherin!" said Hermione.  
,,And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom." said Dumbledore. Cheering erupted. Neville was unbelieving, and was sitting there while cheering got louder.  
,,Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of direction is in order." he clapped. The green banners changed to Gryffindor red and yellow ,,Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"  
More cheering and Ryeowook grinned when he saw Heechul clapping happily.  
,,Yes!" grinned Hagrid.  
All students stood and throw their hats into the air, except Draco, who smashed his down onto the table.  
×××  
The outdoor train station, students were walking around, getting in the train.  
,,Come on now, hurry up. You'll be late. Train's leaving. Go on. Go on. Come on. Hurry up." said Hagrid.  
Harry handed Hedwig to a train man, and walked to an open door of the train with Hermione. Hermione waved to Hagrid, who waved back. Hermione got in the train ,,Come on, Harry."  
,,One minute." said Harry as he walked over to Hagrid.  
,,Thought you were leaving without saying good-bye." said Hagrid. He took a red album out of his coat pocket and handed it to Harry ,,This is for you."  
Harry opened the album and saw a picture, moving, of him as a baby with his parents. They were all smiling and waving. Harry smiled.  
,Thanks, Hagrid." he shook Hagrid's hand, then hugged him tightly.  
,,Oh. Go on...on with you." Harry let go ,,Oh, listen, Harry, if that dolt of a cousin of yours, Dudley, gives you any grief, you could always, um, threaten him with a nice pair of ears to go with that tail of his."  
But Hagrid, we're not allowed to do magic away from Hogwarts. You know that."  
,,I do. But your cousin don't, do he? Eh?" he chuckled ,,Off you go."  
Harry walked away, back to the train door where Hermione and Ron are waiting.  
Kyuhyun quickly ran around, hugging Hagrid and grinning. He told him something and cane to his friends.

,,Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?" asked Hermione when they were all sitting.  
,,I'm not going home. Not really." said Harry.  
The train whistled and started to leave, all six waved out the window to Hagrid, who waved back and then waved more to other students as the train went past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finished the 1st year! I'm starting to work on the 2d year. I'm really excited. Leave comments, kudos if you want and have a nice day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
